My Love Forever Bella
by IsabellaFalleci184
Summary: When Bella and Edward got together they thought it would be as hard as what it is now that a baby has come into there lives.


As I tossed and turned in bed that night, I realized that Edward wasn't lying next to me. 'Edward' I said shaking because of the storm it must have hit forks over night because it was fine yesterday but it was cold now. 'I'm right here Bella I just got up to shut the window. You were shivering sorry I didn't mean to wake you' he murmured, he got back on the bed and put his arms around me, I snuggled into his chest it was colder than ever. 'It's okay it wasn't your fault don't you remember I don't sleep well in storms because of the wind. How bad is it out there anyway?' I asked. Charlie and Renee don't know that Edward comes through my window and sleeps over. If they did know well they would both have a heartache (if that were possible) just thinking about what could be going on up here not that anything would be with Edward thinking it would be way to dangerous for us to do anything like that, all though I wish for just this once that he would forget about it.'It's pretty bad I don't think it's going to just pass overnight Alice said there was going to be a storm so I wouldn't be surprised if Emmett decides he wants to play football after school today. Do you wanna come of your family can come to I'm sure Renee and Esme are just dying to catch up on their gossip?' Edward asked chuckling quietly to himself.'I don't think that would be such a good idea. The rest of them can go though I mean all I do is just stand around and watch anyway I'll be such a nuisance just standing around doing nothing''I'll tell you what I'll let you play. If you promise to be on my team when we do play''Fine and I will always be on your team no matter what and there is nothing you can do about it' I agreed and reached up to kiss him when our lips met it was like nothing else in the world mattered he kept kissing me till I was gasping for air I pulled myself closer to him and he held me tight around the waist straining me closer then he started to pull away that meant we had gone to far and we needed to stop before we went so far that we couldn't stop.'Good well Charlie has left and so has Steven, But Renee is up as well as Toni and Josh' He replied he jumped off the bed pulling me with him.'I know I can read Josh's thoughts he knows you're here but of course you already know that. I'll meet you downstairs I just have to get dressed' I replied cheerfully. Getting out of bed.'Where did you get those Pyjamas from because they are well they are tempting me in many ways and I'm not talking about your blood either' He asked pulling me tight against his body. I could feel his cold marble chest against mine and it was making my breathing become un even.'Alice gave them to me. She said I was better of with these instead of those sweats I usually wear. How is this tempting you anyway?' I answered gasping'Well let's just put it this way I wish your family wasn't down stairs right now and they couldn't hear us' he said. Pushing me back on the bed and pinning my hands above my head and kissing me he grabbed a handful of lace that was ruffled on my waist and started to pull at it, for a minute there I thought he was going to rip it straight from the seams but his hand relaxed and he pulled away chuckling unwrapping my legs from around his waist. My face slipped into a pout and he kissed my bottom lip.'I'll wait just outside the door for you' Edward said sneaking out the door. I quickly threw on my white long T-shirt, blue skinny leg jeans and Grey flats. I pulled my hair into an untidy pony-tail and walked out my bedroom door. Edward was standing there perfect as usual against the wall 'Is this okay or do you think Alice will criticize what I am wearing like she does everyday. You know what I think that if I let Alice dress me everyday she would have me dressed in more French tag labelled clothes than the rest of you. I said I'd go shopping with her anyway she wants to by me some new clothes and pyjamas' I asked'No you look fine don't worry about what Alice says. It's got nothing to do with her about what you wear and besides that I like what you wear and that's all that matters right?' Edward replied pulling me tight into his arms.'Right' I answered. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me downstairs with inhuman speed, when w e got to the kitchen Mum was making pancakes and the smell of golden syrup was making my mouth water just thinking about it. Toni My eldest brother Steven's very pregnant, Fiancée. Who had beautiful long brown hair, big brown eyes and was pale but not as pale as Edward or any of the other Cullen's, Toni turned around and smirked at me. 'What took you too so long to get down here' she asked

'We had to get dressed' she giggled 'No I meant I have to me' I said'When did you get here Edward?' Renee asked,'Just after Charlie and Steven left to go to work. I decided Bella deserved an early wake up call' Edward answered turning to wink at me. We walked over and sat at the table, Renee sat a plate of pancakes with golden syrup on them in front of me, when josh caught my attention in his head. Bella do you think you will ever tell mum and dad that Edward sneaks through your window at night. I heard Edward chuckle beside me I turned and glared at him. Well are you?Are you crazy they'll have a heart attack? Then josh interrupted meThat's if it were possible BellaI didn't mean literally Josh you know what I mean just because mum and dad like Edward there is no need to go that far and tell them that he stays over and besides it's really none of your business regardless I love you and everything but you are seriously get over it your just jealous that I can read Edwards thoughts and you can't. I could tell Edward was really listening well now because all of a sudden he burst out into a roar of laughter.'What's so funny?' Renee and Toni asked at the same time. I glared at Josh and then turned and elbowed Edward in the ribs I was going to have a bruise there later. 'I hope you two aren't having a conversation in your head again its rude I mean I know Edward can read minds as well but that doesn't mean you have to leave the rest of us out its like whispering. You know better Josh' Renee spoke disapprovingly'Yeah but Mum he's picking through my thoughts and getting into my business it's bad enough that Steven gets so involved in mine and Edward's relationship let alone Josh as well and anyway Josh snuck out last night to go and see Katie and stayed there to' I replied'Is that true Josh?' Renee asked, she liked Katie and everything but she would prefer that Josh didn't sneak out to see her.'Yes but I had a good reason she was upset and she asked me to come around so I did. Her parents have been constantly fighting all the time, so she needs a place to stay and I was wondering if maybe she could possibly stay here?' Josh asked shrugging his shoulders; Renee looked at him for a second and thought about it.'Yes but she'll have to stay in Bella's room. Its not that I don't trust either of you it's just that it will be better.' Renee replied, I glared at her'Mum that's completely unfair I mean I love Katie and everything but really she's Josh's girlfriend not mine and besides' josh interrupted me before I could finish again.'You just don't want Katie sleeping in your room because then Edward can't sneak in when mum and dad are off doing other things. Sorry Edward man but it's the only thing I could think of' Josh apologized and then turned and smiled at me.'Is this true Bella and Edward?' Renee asked'Yes but it's not like were doing anything wrong didn't you just let Josh off the hook for sneaking out and visiting Katie during the night and now I'm the one getting in trouble. Forget it mum don't worry about it I'm going to see Alice. Coming?" I asked turning to Edward "You probably should Alice will kill you if turn up to school wearing the same thing twice and what will the neighbours think.' I laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the table, then out the door.'Will have to take my car cause I don't want to run is that ok?' I asked'Yes that's fine but I'm driving I promise not to drive to fast which car are we taking?' Edward asked with a grin'We'll take my jeep that way I won't have people standing around my car like they do Rose's BMW M3' I replied. The Cullen were trying keep as inconspicuous as we were except for the fact that I'm half vampire and Steven and Josh were but they got real sick so Renee and Charlie decided to change them, Renee and Charlie are also full vampires just like Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and the loveliest one of all is 23 years old technically but 300 yrs in vampire he is a doctor just like Carlisle Edward's Father; Charlie was living with the Volutri when he met Renee. Renee was studying at a college over there and Charlie was also attending college there as well. Anyway Renee ended up figuring out what Charlie was and they moved to Denali that's when they first met Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward, They got married and Renee fell pregnant with the three of us, Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen children were there for them as well through the whole of Renee's pregnancy when she final had us after a month, it was a very violent birth we broke most of her bones and she lost a lot of blood. But the whole time Renee was burning Charlie didn't leave her side, so why'll he was with Renee, Esme looked after Steven, Rosalie looked after Josh and Edward looked after me he was the only one who could feed me without me biting him it's kind of weird in a way but Renee and Esme Edward's mother think its romantic but we think its just a bit was silent when we were driving to his house. He was so quiet that the silence became unbearable; I decided I had to break it. 'What exactly were you hearing in Renee's head before? because I couldn't get anything from her she was blocking me out. It really annoys me when she does that Charlie does the same when there's something they don't want me to know. Please don't leave anything out for my own benefit' I asked.'She was considering maybe on the fact that she might give you the responsibility talk if you know what I mean' he said smugly'She so isn't. I'm staying at your house tonight' he stared at me with that crooked smile that I loved and made my heart jump out of my chest. 'I'm sorry that was rude I should have asked first… may I please come and stay at your house I'm sure Alice would want me to and besides I'm dying just to be with you by myself for a change there doesn't seem to be enough hours in the night for just the too of us. Please?' I pleaded

'Ok, I'll get Esme on it. But they'll let you I'm sure of it and its not like we'll be doing anything we're not supposed to cause it is just too dangerous for you' he answered.'You do know that it isn't as dangerous for me as you think, both Carlisle and Charlie both said that there is enough vampire in me that there is no way you can harm me at all no matter what and besides my skin is just as strong as what yours is' I concludedEdward's eyebrows pulled together. 'Bella it is just to dangerous you might be half vampire but your blood is still quite potent to me and you could get seriously hurt' he growled'I intend on becoming a full vampire one day just like my brothers and parents and I don't intend on doing that until I get that one experience and I want to share it with you and no one else' I glowered at each other for a minute and we got to his place not that much later and Alice was standing on the step waiting for me she was thinking about something to try and keep both Edward and I out. 'I need to talk to you for a second' she said. Edward let go of my hand and walked inside, Alice walked over to my car and got in 'Well get in and start heading out towards Port Angles way there is no way I want the rest of them to hear this and especially not Edward other wise he will bite my head off' Alice muttered to herself'Alice what's going on? Why will Edward bite your head off?' I asked anxious'We should be out far enough your staying at our house tonight' I nodded 'Well Edward is going to propose and after that he is going to try and make love with you' Alice replied in the same sense Alice was just as talented as Edward, Josh, Steven, Jasper or I she could see the future its weird how that sort of thing happens because both of my brothers could get into my head, Alice can see my future and Jasper who had his own special little talent which was being out to know what a per son is feeling or making someone feel the way he wanted them to feel could still fiddle with my emotions but Edward can't see inside my head.'He's…..going to….p-p-p-propose and then he's going try what we were talking about in the car this morning''Yes. But you can't tell him I told you though and Bella please, please, please let me do your wedding. You wouldn't have to do anything but walk a few steps and repeat after the minister and it would mean so much to Edward and everyone else in the family' Alice begged, I just stared at her. I couldn't get my mouth to move so I slammed my foot on the brake and spun the car back around and headed back to the Cullen's' house. Alice shook me 'Bella are you okay?''What yeah I'm just going into shock right now and Alice he hasn't even asked me yet so you can't plan that far a head and even if I do say yes I want to make sure that I get the one thing I want first'We were outside Alice's house now , we walked inside and Edward was standing against the wall in all his gorgeous glory, 'Where did you too sneak of to' Edward said pulling me into his arms'Um… Alice needed to show me something' I answered'I need to speak to you for a minute alone follow me' he said using the full force of his eyes on me.'Okay where are we going?' I asked breathless'To our meadow there is something I need to discuss with you about us.' He whispered'Okay I'll race you'We raced to the meadow and he beat me this time which is a surprise because usually he just lets me win or he cheats and springs me from behind. We got to the meadow and I laid down next to him in the grass and he started playing with, my fingers on my right hand and suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his chest 'So what did you wanna talk to me about your not going to leave me again are you because I Don't think I can survive it this time' I pleaded'No I'm not going to leave you again I want to ask you something' Edward answered, my heart started to race this is exactly what Alice was talking about this morning what am I going to say DAMN IT BELLA GET A GRIP ON YOUR SELF I screamed at myself."Yes what did you want to ask me" I asked breathlessly he shifted underneath me and lifted me up so I could stand he got down on one knee. My heart stopped my breathing suddenly coming faster than ever.'Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you everyday for the rest of Forever I promise to cherish you and Look after you when you are sick for the rest of our existence. Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a little black box out of his pocket and opened it between his thumb and index finger, inside sat a silver ring with a single diamond in the middle of it. 'It was Esme's Carlisle gave it to her when they got married and she wanted me to give it to you and there is no one else she would rather it go to''Oh. There are many things I wanna say to you right now and some of them not so nice and some of them very romantic and mushy, more than you could even imagine but instead I'm going to say this, I will marry you Edward Carlisle Cullen, but there is one thing I really want more than anything besides to marry you because I would marry you today, tomorrow anytime you wanted but there is one more thing that I need before I marry you and you know what I want because we've talked about it before and its all I want besides you' I answered. He kissed me with that much passion as he put the ring on my finger that the forest could of burst into flames and we wouldn't have known, then something changed his lips were a lot more fiercer against mine and he became much more eager just as eager as I was. I got through with the buttons on his shirt his body was flawless, I ran my hand along his chest and a little shudder rippled through him and his lips found mine again his body was so beautiful it was too much to bear, his hands got through with my shirt it took him all of two seconds to take mine off he ripped it straight from the seams, He ran his hands down my spine and all over my body it was sending electric shock everywhere across my body and making me tremble but it was a tremble of pleasure not because his hands were to tight against my skin and then he stopped abruptly,"What's wrong Edward?" I asked my breathing just as ragged as what his is."I think we should go back to my place before this gets to far it will only take a few seconds and we will go through the window so no one will see us okay' he replied he scooped me up in his arms as soon as he said this and then we were running so fast I could of sworn we were flying. We got to his house he jumped straight through his window, laying me on the bed gently he closed his door and climbed back on the bed with me 'Are you sure about this if I hurt you or do something wrong you must tell me at once promise?' he askedI just nodded. He started to kiss me again and this was the kiss that could set the house and possibly the entire forest on fire and he had my pants off in an instant and I had his off just as fast. I had to pull away to breath but he didn't stop kissing me he just moved to my neck and started kissing along there. I pulled his lips back to mine again. This was not exactly how I imagined it, it was much more than that it was was about mid afternoon when I finally came back to reality, I was lying across Edward's chest he had his arms wrapped around me, running his fingers along my spine. 'hey you awake sleeping beauty' he said leaning down to kiss my neck. I twisted in his arms so that I could kiss him, he kissed me back and rolled us till he was on top of me. His hands weren't rough but they were every where there wasn't one part of my body that I couldn't feel that wasn't connected to Edward in anyway his cool marble body against every last inch of mine and the sensation pulling every bit of my attention to that part of my body. I wanted him to hold me tighter and he did, there was no fear or restraint. I didn't want it to end and it seemed neither did he. He never held me to tight, but he never held me tight enough as soon as I thought that it was like he could read my mind because he did hold me tighter and this made me exceptionally happy.'What time is it' I asked about two hours later.'Just lunch time' he answered'Okay well I better get dressed so we can go to school' I said pulling away from him and sitting up on the edge of the bed.'I don't want to go to school' he said and pulled me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me again pinning me to the bed so I couldn't move an inch and then pinned my hands above my head on the pillow and kissed me in a way that should be illegal. He ran his fingers all the way from my jaw past my throat, down to my waist my eyes rolled in the back of my head a little.'Well if Josh finds out that I didn't turn up at school today at all then he is going to go back and tell Renee and Charlie and I will be in so much trouble' I told him after he let me breath.'Okay get dressed but you are defiantly coming to stay tonight if I have to get down on my hands and knees and beg' he chuckled and let me go and jumping off the bed if I hadn't seen Edward naked I could of sworn there was nothing more gorgeous than him in jeans and a muscle T-shirt. We walked down stairs and straight out the door, we got to the car and he lifted me inside and when he touched me it was like an electric shock straight to my nervous systems I then craved more before he let me go I kissed him, his lips were fierce against mine and I didn't want to stop 'We can go back inside if you'd like?' he said looking me straight in the eyes with a smug look on his face. I did want to go back inside it was true however I just couldn't do it I knew that if I didn't show up at school then I would be in trouble defiantly.'So what are we going to tell Alice because you know she knows right' I said placing my hand on his knee.'Don't worry I won't let her start on pestering you about the wedding we can go to Vegas if that makes you feel any better' he said placing his hand in mine.'That sounds perfect to me' I agreed a little smug. We were at school by then and he got out and opened my door for me, I got out and both his family and mine were standing there with suspicious looks on there faces.'Bella you look a little flushed not to mention there is more of a glow to your skin than usual. But that's not the point how come you two are so late' Rosalie said, Rosalie was Edward unbelievably beautiful sister, Rosalie had long brown hair that went down to her waist with golden honey coloured eyes just like the rest of the Cullens.'Um… it is kind of hot out here and um we were late because well we were talking about something' I replied blushing a crimson red and that didn't help at all.'Sure there would have been a lot of talking more like grunting and groaning is our house still standing or did you too knock it to the ground?' Emmett added laughing. Emmett Edward's eldest brother had golden eyes, blonde spiky hair and had more muscles than a body builder on steroids. I glared at him and Edward chuckled beside me.'Emmett you have the dirtiest mind I have ever met and how would you know anyway you were all at school' I demanded'Oh my god Edward, You popped my sister's cherry right now I should punch you in the face but she would kill me and anyway I'm glad it was you and not some random guy that she met at a party or something along those lines' Josh said winking at me.'Like I would do that anyway how often do you see me at a party. Never!!''Well wait till you here what they did next' I hear d Jasper say quietly in the background, Edward put his arm around my waist again sending that electric current through my body making me want more I pulled him to a stop and turned his face to mine so I could kiss it making him want more he pulled me as tight as he could against his body. I then started to pull away from him making him pull me tighter, someone then cleared there throat and I realized that we weren't exactly being very polite. So we stopped and he let me go just holding my waist I giggled he turned and looked at me raising his eyebrows and we walked to cafeteria I held my left hand in my pocket so I didn't show everyone the massive diamond ring that was now sitting on my left hand on my ring finger when we got to our usual table we sat at. Alice leaned over to me 'Bella why are you hiding that ring on your finger everyone is going to find out anyway when they get their invitations' Alice whispered.'I'm not hiding anything Alice and besides no on e is going to find out because it isn't going to even be here it is just going to be the two of us and we haven't made our mind up so don't go looking where we are going either' I snapped back. Her face fell ever so lightly and I immediately felt bad I hugged her around the shoulders. 'I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to snap at you like that we'll talk about it later okay' I said sincerely'WHAT!!! Your getting married when were you going to tell all of us just because Alice can see the future and she told Jasper doesn't mean you guys get to keep it from the rest of us' Rosalie accused Josh glared, as well as Katie and Emmett. Edward spoke then 'We were going to tell you all tonight. But it seem its all out in the open now so yeah were getting married. There is no one else on the planet that I want more than Bella so deal with it you don't like it too bad' he had victory strong in his voice as well as determination. School had just gotten out and we were all headed back to my house so that Edward and I could tell Charlie, Renee, Esme, Carlisle, Steven and Toni that second to last one was going to be the hadn't really trusted Edward after the last time he left me and Edward had good reason he was scared that he was going to hurt me so he left and then there was a little miss understand with the fact that I went cliff diving with Katie and Josh but they didn't turn up in time so I decided to do it myself and well Alice saw me go over the edge in a vision but didn't see me come back up so then she told Rosalie and then when Edward came home to see everyone but me Rosalie told him and so he went crazy and came home for good and when he walked in I was just getting out of the shower and heard someone downstairs so I walked down stairs and there he stood 'I thought you weren't coming back you met someone else remember so why are you here' I asked he just stood there and stared at me.'No I came to check on you. Rosalie said you were dead because Alice saw you jump off a cliff but didn't see you come back up I came to see Charlie and Renee' he answered. So I started to cry and I didn't think I could I had cried so much in those last 4 months that I thought I was out of tears. 'But why did you come back you said you didn't want me anymore. So why would you come and check on me you found someone else. So why would it matter if I died to you' I said through the sobs'Bella are you crazy I left you because you deserve better. I'm not seeing anyone else Bella, I came back because I can't live without you and I needed to know the truth' he growled back then he ran the short space between us and pulled me into his arms and we never looked back.'Hey everyone we're home' I said they would all hear me. Everyone came racing down stairs 'We need to tell you all something' I said they stared at us.'Oh, God your pregnant aren't you I knew there was a reason why you have been so moody lately' Renee said with shock on her face.'No of course not we haven't even had sex yet what are you thinking' I demanded. I heard someone cough behind me I think it was Josh.'Tell the truth now Bella everyone can tell there is something different about the way you look from this morning to now' Steven said. Edward shot him a dirty look and I glared.'How is any of that your business Steven. Now what Bella was trying to say was we're getting married. I've already asked for Charlie's permission and I wanna do this no matter what we both do' Edward said he looked at me when he said it as if to say there is no going back now no matter what and I felt exactly the same.'This is wonderful we new it would happen sometime but not so soon oh my god we have so much do Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Toni and Katie we need to get started''Wait mum I don't want a big thing made out of this its just going to be the to of us not anyone else we just wanted to tell all of you' I interrupted'But you said we will talk about it later' Alice said'And I didn't mean that we will be making a big thing out of it I hate all that attention you all know that its not that I don't want any of you to be there you can come its just that I don't want a huge fuss about it and there won't be much to see anyway' I corrected.'Can we argue about this later I thought we were waiting for these two to get home so we could play ball remember boys against girl' Emmett demanded. Edward turned and looked at me he was running his fingers along my spine making me jump a little and I knew exactly what he meant by that I didn't have to read his mind to know 'Um will meet you there I just need to change first seeing that I'm wearing Alice's clothes and Um I also need a shower come on' I said pulling Edward's arm to come with me. I ran the shower then stood at the top of stairs waiting for everyone to leave, when they had I ran back into the bathroom and turned the water off I changed quickly but couldn't find Edward anywhere 'Edward, where are you' I said walking around the huge house trying to find him when suddenly he scooped me up and walked back to my bedroom silencing my lips with his he set me down on my feet, he pushed me back on the bed, pinning my arms down he then kissed me and braided his hands into my hair pulling my body closer to his he tore my clothes and I started to take his shirt off but my speed just wasn't quick enough for him. He ripped his shirt off buttons flying every where across my room, He was still kissing me when there was a knock at the door I was lying there in my bra and underwear, he only had his underwear on to he wasn't going to let me go so I had to push him away.'Bella are you in there?' It was Alice'Just a minute' I answered, I couldn't find my clothes when I did spot them they were just in pieces so I was going to have to answer in my Bra and underwear. I went to the door and hid behind it so only my head was poking out my hair was a mess but oh well 'Yes Alice, what's wrong?' I asked breathlessly. Alice looked me up and down for a minute then shook her head 'Um…We're going to the field just near our house. We forgot to mention it so um we will see you when you too get there I suppose. Ok well yeah bye' she said and walked away. I walked back over to the bed and jumped on him'you know you really shouldn't wear those' he said braking one of the straps of my lace blue bra 'there not very appropriate they are doing strange things to me. Seducing someone is a capital offence I'm Sorry but you need to be punished' He said Pinning my hands above my head and kissed me again and then we began were left off. We got dressed as quickly as we could it's a good thing Alice left Edward some clothes to put on just outside my door because there wasn't much of his clothes left either.'I wonder if this will ever change this craving.' I asked him sitting up in the twisted blankets as he put his clothes back on and came and jumped back on top of me and pulled me close.'I furtively hope not. If it weren't for the fact that we have all night then I wouldn't let you leave this bedroom ever.' He answered kissing me and I giggled. He then started to pull the blankets back and got in the bed with me, I pulled him even closer to me so that his chest was hard against mine and then my phone rang: it was Josh'Are you going to show up or do we start without you both' Josh asked'No we'll be there we had some homework to do' I answered'Homework on what? Math's? Who can calculate the easiest way to get each others clothes off?''No I….um….really… .did need to do some homework' I stuttered that didn't help with Edward kissing my neck and running his hands over my body it was sending a electronic current through my body straight through my bones to the core of it.'Bella are you okay?' he asked'Yeah I'm fine will be there in a few minutes bye' I said hanging up on him.'You know you make it extremely difficult to talk when you do that' I said breathlessly as he continued to kiss me and run his hands over my body.'That's the whole point' he pulled away then and threw some clothes on the bed for me making me get dressed.'And what am I supposed to do with those?' I asked suspiciously although I knew what he wanted me to do with them.'Put them on so we can go' he said giving me a confused look'I know that but what if I decide I don't want to get dressed and I want to stay right here in this big bed then you have to stay with me to keep me safe' I said pulling his shirt towards me as I thought he reacted exactly the way I expected he would he kissed me pinning me down to the bed before I could get his shirt off again he pulled away pulling me with him. I quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed, we were at the baseball field near the Cullen's house soon enough.'What took you two so long?' Charlie asked'Homework. We had some chemistry stuff to do' Edward answered holding his lips hard together to hide his amusement. I tried to elbow him but he dodged before I could'So what are we playing anyway because you guys are going to loose anyway so why bother' I said turning around and smiling at the girls,'Oh you wish Bella in your dreams I'll tell you what I make a bet with you. You girls win and I will say nothing more about your sex life to anyone not even Rose okay deal?' Emmett said'Fine deal and what happens if we lose' I asked'Well put it this way it will get a whole lot worse' Emmett answered wiggling his eyebrows like a villain in an melodrama. Then it started the boys started out and then Emmett threw the ball to Edward and I jumped in front of him to get it and he grabbed me around the waist and pinned me to the ground 'Alice grab the ball' I yelled to her through the giggles she flitted to my side and grabbed the ball threw it to Esme and then Esme made a run for it throwing it to Renee before Carlisle could pull Esme close to him around the waist, who then threw it to Katie making it a touchdown. Edward still had me pinned to the ground nibbling on my ear when they made the touch down.

'Can I get up now or do you intend to keep me held down to the ground for the rest of the match?' I asked and I thought he would of said something letting me up as quickly as he had me pinned when a low growl rumbled in his chest and then everyone looked at me and when I had looked around Steven, Toni had already left so had Katie and Josh. Edward had me standing on my feet now and they were all standing around me and that's when they came in one large group walking in synchronization with there long gray cloaks I knew immediately who they were without even a second look at them the Volutri. 'What do they want?' I asked Edward without even moving my lips I was talking that fast'I don't know Renata is shielding every single one of them so I can't get anything either' Edward replied pulling his arm even tighter around my waist than what it already was, I also wrapped both of my arms tight around his waist as well.'Carlisle, Esme, Renee and Charlie how long it has been since I've seen my old friends and your families. Well miss Bella you certainly get more and more like your mother everyday and your smell is just like your mother's as well its positively mouth watering' Aro cheerfully said. Aro was very old he had gray hair and milky white skin as well as Ruby red eyes. Edward's growl was the loudest of everyone else in our families, Jane stepped forward and gave me a dirty look she stepped into her fighting crouching forward launching herself at Edward and I, I turned myself so that I was protecting Edward so that she couldn't use her ability on him but she wasn't aiming for him Jane was aiming for me I couldn't get my shield to stretch out around us and therefore she turned her ability on me shocking me with that much force I fell to the ground screaming and withering in pain'Bella, Let her go STOP your hurting her' I heard Renee yell'That's the whole point' Jane the witch said. I don't remember anything after that except for the pain was excruciating and it was black I couldn't see a thing all I knew was that there were cool hands touching my body'Bella please wake up, I need you my life will sees to exist if you don't wake up please you hold this family together with out you we won't be held together. I need you I need my sun back I love you please wake up' Edward was crying but I couldn't wake up it hurt too much and hearing him cry only made it worse. I was lying on something soft a bed maybe it felt like it Edward's bed it felt like his silky sheets and it smelled like them to. 'Bella, Bella are you okay darling can you hear me its Mum Bella' Renee asked. 'Its been four months Charlie, in seven months time she will have that baby and I don't think she exactly will want to have it un conscious.' Unconscious for four months that's impossible it seemed like it happened just two hours ago wait a minute did Renee just say ME HAVE A BABY no way that's impossible I'd only had sex what three times in my life so how could I be pregnant we were careful don't tell me the pill doesn't work on vampires. I couldn't quite get the words out of my mouth my ribs hurt I knew that much and I had a saw head also all I wanted to know was that Edward was okay I don't care how much it hurts me to breathe at the moment. So when I opened my eyes and everyone was standing around me 'Where's Edward and how did I end up pregnant I'm on the pill it's physically impossible, but lets not worry about that Where is Edward' I asked panting because my ribs were throbbing'He's out hunting Bella and he'll be back soon and we do need to worry about the baby because it is clear that we are not dealing same thing that your mother went through that's for sure' Charlie answered me. Then I felt a little nudge inside my stomach my hand flew automatically and I winced because it obviously has Edward strength everyone hovered and put there hands on my now swollen belly and crooned

'Is there anyway to get any pain killers for my rib they are throbbing its been four months right why haven't they healed yet?' I asked Carlisle'Because your body needs blood to help the bones heal better because your part vampire we can get you some if you'd like we have animal blood on hand' Carlisle answered trying not to make me feel sick obviously.'Um… Ok I'll just have the pain killers I think I don't think I could stomach it I can try though but I'll stick to the pain killers for now thanks' I pleaded. Rosalie went and got me some pain killers and they started to make sleepy I didn't hear or feel anything after that. I dreamt that I was sitting on an island with Edward and he was holding a little baby girl in his arms and she had beautiful blue eyes the same colour as what Edward's were when he was human, brownie bronzy coloured locks. The sun was bright on our skin and it felt good. I felt cool arms around me then Edward was home I wrapped my over heated arms around his neck and wrapped my right leg around his cool waist. 'Your home I did try to fight of the sleep but the pain killers made me really sleepy. Are you wearing just your briefs and socks?' I asked it was doing strange things to the way our body was connected at that moment I pulled myself tighter to him.'Yes and I am just wearing my brief and socks. I heard the baby kicked for the first time today I'm really annoyed I missed that' He complained putting his hands on my swollen belly and kissed my nose.'So you're not angry?' I asked putting my hands on his and pulled myself closer to him.'No I'm not angry. But I will be if you don't give me a boy' he laughed in my ear.'Well will see about that I can try but there is one thing I can do for you now' I whispered reaching up to kiss him he rolled us till he was on top.'I've missed this a whole four months without being our to touch you it's driven me insane and one more thing I Love You' he whispered in my ear sending chills down my back I smiled at him and pushed his hair back. He started to kiss me again and took my shirt off then we were interrupted.'No you too don't, Isabella Marie Swan you have several broken ribs I think now isn't exactly a good time for that if Edward holds you to tight then it could make your ribs worse than what they already are' Steven walked in without knocking.'One second please' I said to Edward pulling the pillow from behind me and throwing it at Steven. 'Get out you don't just barge in you knock and that is none of your business now go away and tell everyone else I said it to'

'Fine but can't say I didn't try' he said walking out of the room.'You realize your going to have to share me now this will be hard once a baby comes into our lives you know' I turned back to him after Steven left the room'Not for another five months yet so I'm just going to make the most of it even if that means I never let you leave this room if I have to' he whispered in my ear I pushed his hair back so I could see his face and smiled he started to kiss me again and I kissed him back and it wasn't like our kisses before it was so much more than that his touch still sent electronic chill through my body and there was so much of him that he was holding back from me and wasn't showing me and now he was every where and it was impossible to stop.

'So I was thinking when you were asleep last night and I think that you should try the blood thing it will help you feel a lot better and it will heal your ribs' he said the next morning when he was getting dressed and picking the clothes up out of his wardrobe Rosalie or Alice must of put there for me and helping me put them on and out of the bed to walk me down stairs. Who ever picked out my clothes had me in a white puff top and maternity jeans and white flats I threw my hair up in a ponytail bun thing.'You know what my ribs don't hurt not one bit at all I'm not faking either push here' I answered pointing at my ribs, he pushed on them and it was true they didn't hurt one bit he stopped me and looked at me surprised.'Well you got the full throttle of Jane's attack and Emmett only got some of what you got' Edward said as we continued down the stairs, I processed that for a minute and thought about what he said. I stopped him on the foot of the stairs.'Edward what do you mean. Something happened to Emmett when Jane attacked me' I demanded by then he could tell the hormones were starting to kick in because I pulled him to a sudden stop on the stairs.'Well when Jane attacked you Emmett was the first to, react and she bit him in response so now he has a scar just like Jasper's so he is pretty happy and now all he has to do is say about it to Rosalie and she comes crawling he gets even more than what he did before. The sex I mean' Edward replied chuckling trying to calm me down. Just then I winced my hand went flying down to my stomach. 'Bella. Are you alright?' Edward panicked and put his hands on mine, then rubbed where she kicked me and was rubbing it in the same place I was.'We're fine she just kicked that's all or he kicked my ribs that's all. You have to be careful okay baby mummy isn't all that strong at the moment' I crooned at the massive bulge that was sticking out between my torso.'She how do you know it is a girl?' Edward asked giving me my favourite crooked smile that always did strange things to my heart.'I don't know I just have this feeling that is it. I know why she kicked to' I said as we continued walking down then stairs.'Why?' he asked'Well because she is hungry and what she feels, I feel and I surely am hungry like starving. I could go for a really huge bowl of ice cream right now' I answered stopping on the very last step of the three story house.'Oh really' Edward said turning and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me tight against him, then leaning down to kiss my lips sending that electric shock straight to my nerve system. I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. My left hand running down the front of his shirt undoing the top button. One of his hands braided into my hair while the other slid up the back of my top making me tremble, he was just about to pick me up and carry me back up stairs when Alice interrupted us'You too just can't help yourselves can you. Well Bella look at you, your glowing and you look so cute in that white top it looks so good on you. Bella you should let me dress you more often' Alice giggled and ran up and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, I hugged her back but it was a bit hard because Edward had his arm firm around my waist.'Yes thank you for the clothes Alice but what's the occasion?' I asked suspiciously. Turning to look at everyone else that was there, she kicked again this time it didn't hurt but my hands flew down to my stomach anyway Rosalie bolted to my side 'Can I?' she asked pointing at my stomach biting her bottom lip.'Of course you can Rosalie you don't have to ask you come here' I answered pulling her hand to my stomach. A smile lit up her face she stood there with her hands on my belly.'So is anyone going to tell me what is going on or do I have to search through all of your heads' I asked turning towards Edward I knew that all I had to do was tempt him in some way and he would give me whatever I wanted 'Edward. If you don't tell me what I want then I'll never kiss you again' I said looking him straight in the eye.'Sure that's will last all of five seconds and you won't be our to resist and wanna kiss me again''Oh really ok then no Sex for a week. Feel like telling me yet Edward Cullen''Now come on Bella that is taking it a bit to far and it is completely harsh''that means no sneaking into my shower when I've got my eyes closed and washing my face and I'm going home and closing my window and sleep in my own bed by myself. So are you going to tell me yet or do I move the sex cut off to one month''Okay I will tell you it's a baby shower slash engagement party. Do I get my stuff back yet' he said using the full force of his eyes on me.'I'm thinking about it. But if you keep anymore secrets from me then I will be forced to hurt you Cullen' I answered it was weird saying that I haven't called him that since the eighth grade.'Your on Swan. We haven't called each other that since the eighth grade from the first time we met, its kind of a bit of a turn on meet you up stairs in five' Edward said giving me my favourite crooked smile.'No you too don't this is your Baby shower Bella so don't even think about it' Renee said appearing from behind the stairs. Looking at me 'You look so beautiful honey and you should let Alice dress you more often' I glared at my mother.'I am quite able to dress myself thank you very much and why do I have to go to that party anyway can't we save it for another time I am extremely tired, I need sleep I'm that tired pregnant remember' I replied pointing at myself.'Well maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you weren't up half the night doing things you shouldn't have been doing then you wouldn't be so tired' Emmett said with a grin.'She would still be tired regardless Emmett whether she was up half the night doing things she shouldn't have been doing anyway' Rosalie answered for me.'Fine I'll go but only for a little while I am actually really tired. Not just because I want Edward to just whisk me away back up to the bedroom I am really tired' I said groggily yawning at the same time we walked into the huge lounge room and one side of the room was covered in pink stuff and the other in blue. they were each wearing blue or pink bow to show what they thought the baby will be Alice's idea no doubt, 'What's all this for?' I asked I looked over to the pink side and there was an ultra sound machine and a hospital bed to replace were the love seat used to be.'We all wanted to be here for when you had your first ultra sound to find out the baby's sex and that way you can't hide it from us' Esme said. Edward walked me over to the bed I sat on the bed and he lifted my legs up and slowly pulled my top up making me tremble, Carlisle put the jelly stuff on my stomach and everyone crowded around us.'Okay here we go then well there's the head, and the heartbeat and you see how the hand is pushed right up against your belly Bella where Edward's hand is' Carlisle said with a gloating smile on his face, Edward rubbed where the baby's hand was

'It's okay baby I know your there don't worry' he said at my stomach. I looked up at Edward to check his expression and he bent down and kissed my forehead, then I noticed something about the heartbeat it was beating really fast I started to panic was there something wrong with my baby? 'What's wrong with the baby's heartbeat it's beating to fast' I gasped trying to slow down my breathing

'There is nothing wrong with the baby's heartbeat if you really think about it his heartbeat beat at the same rhythm as yours. OOPPS' Carlisle said. Everyone turned and stared at us and we looked at each other not in a gooey way but just in that way that if we were a movie then it would probably make people go weak at the knees'We're having a boy' Edward asked his father with a huge grin'Yes it's a boy' Carlisle answered. I get to give him a boy out all the things I wanted to give him I get to give him the one thing he wanted a son that he could teach just like Carlisle taught him and Charlie taught Steven and Josh.'So that means we need to paint the nursery blue that shouldn't be too hard' Katie said'Well yeah but I don't know if I can do this I need some air, please Carlisle are we done?' I asked I needed some air and space from it all, Carlisle helped me off the bed and I walked up stairs and grabbed my bag and back down stairs and out the front door I heard them all follow me out the front door.'Bella where are you going?' Toni asked'I don't know I just need a few minutes please no one follow me' I answered I walked over to Edward kissed his cheek got in my car and left I wasn't sure where I was going to go but I stopped at home first to get a suitcase and some clothes and toiletries blanket and pillow, carried it down stairs and out to the car I'm still not sure where I'm going to go which is probably a good idea then Alice won't be our to send anyone after me I took the Mercedes SUV I ran back in side and left a note to for them all:

**To My Dearest Edward and the rest of the family, This is all going to fast for me and I need time to think please do not come looking for me. I will be ok I just need space both the baby and I will be fine and I will be back please don't come looking for me I will go to the doctors and send you weekly updates. Edward I love you with everything I have and I will come back to you just like you came back to me but for now I need some time. I love you all and will miss you please once again don't come looking for me. I love you my Love forever and Always **

**Bella**

I left the note on the counter and walked out the door I finally decided that I would go and stay in Seattle for a while mum and dad had that little place up there in sort of the forest and it was perfect I would just need to pick up some supplies when I got to Seattle. I turned around after locking the door and there he stood right in front of me with his arms folded across his beautiful chest.'Where are you going Bella?' Edward asked blocking my way to the car.'To Seattle to get away for a while your welcome to come with me if you wish how ever I am going whether you decide to come with me or not' I panted I was rushing around that much that it was knocking the breath out of me.'Ok Bella slow down Bella your hyperventilating. I will come with you where are you going?' he put his arms around me and pulled me close so to calm me down and it worked'Seattle but you've got no clothes. Oh well we'll just have to buy you some but we need to leave now before they find out where we are' I breathed he held his hand out for the keys and I dropped them in his hand I got in the passenger side and we were off.'What made you think I was here?' I asked him turning on the radio'I knew where to find you because you're my better half and if someone is your better half then you will always know where they are no matter how far away they are.''Ok well when we get to Seattle we need to get some supplies so that means shopping this will be fun considering I need to pee every five seconds' I complained. He put his hand on my very swollen belly and rubbed it'its okay I've got all day and we are in no hurry at all that is for sure and besides that its not like we have anything to get home to anyway''No your right. Well Charlie and Renee have a house just outside of Seattle that's where we are going.''Okay' he answered. It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon and we were just outside of Port Angeles I fell asleep at one stage and Edward woke me up when we were just outside of Seattle 'We're nearly in Seattle Bella. Where did you exactly want to go shopping at' He asked turning and smiling at me then kissed my forehead'Um anywhere they have a food court and where we can go groceries shopping so we can stock up on food' I replied I was still hungry from earlier because I didn't get any time to eat anything.'Ok well there's the big mall in the middle of Seattle' he didn't finish before I interrupted'Yep that will do' I was about to say something else when my phone rang I looked at the caller ID it was Esme oh dear I thought we will be in trouble now because it wouldn't just be Esme it would be Renee as well:'Hello''Bella put the phone on loud speaker right now so that we can hear both of you' Esme scolded

'Okay your on speaker' I looked at Edward with pleading eyes'Where are you two?' Esme said in an icy voice'Um…on our way to Seattle for a while just a month or so no need to worry' I answered I was really scared Esme and Renee can be really scary sometimes especially when they were in on something together.'Both of you get your bums back here right now or we'll come up there and drag you back here' it was Renee this time.'Well we don't want to and I have to go you are dropping out sorry I can't hear.' I hung up the phone and turned to Edward 'Thanks for the help back there I really could of done with help' then everything went black I could only hear Edwards voice but it was only faint'Bella, Bella can you hear me' he was anxious now'Yeah I'm fine I don't now what happened it's probably because I'm so hungry that's all are we in Seattle yet''No I think we should go to the hotel up the road its pretty fancy but not 5 star''That's ok I am kind of tired but then again I am also hungry but never mind lets go' I answered'Good and beside it will give us even more time alone' he said raising his eyebrows at me in a sexy way.'Okay but if were going to be doing that then I want something to eat first' I answeredWe were at the hotel by then he pulled into the park and handed the valet our keys and walked into the reception area. When we got to the front desk the receptionist looked Edward up and down when I heard what she was thinking in her head and I'm pretty sure he could too

wow if there was ever crime for someone ever being together this would be it.'We're engaged and we would like the honeymoon sweet please' I said pointing to the computer. She gave us our keys and we got in the car and drove around to the cottage'What's the room number?' he asked in a pissed tone'84 what's wrong?' I asked I couldn't figure out the change in his tone all of a sudden'Did you really have to say what you said back there with the receptionist''Yes did you not hear what she said in her head?' I scolded as we got out of the car and he grabbed my bags out of the car and carried them to the door.'Yes I did but that's not the point you still shouldn't have said what you said or at least the way you said it''I'm pregnant I'm aloud to be angry and I think what she said was really mean so I said what I wanted to say and that was the end of it' I said walking inside 'And beside I'm sick of people saying that we don't belong together when I become a vampire and I'm pretty people will be our to say we belong with each other' I sat down in one of the chairs he sat in the one opposite to me.'Bella look at me' I shook my head'Bella look at me' this time I did look at him'What Edward I'm really not in the mood to argue with you right now I am tired and hungry''Bella I love you and that's all that really matters right and I wouldn't trade you in even for someone that looked like Rosalie or Alice even though their my sister still' he said gripping me around the waist and pulling me on to him and turning my face towards him.'Edward I'm really not in the mood at the moment' I tried to get off of him but he picked me up and laid me down on the bed.'I'll just have to convince you to be in the mood''You wouldn't dare try and use compulsion on me''Um….I think I will' he said blinking his eyes and smiling at me'Edward Carlisle Cullen I'm serious-s-s-s' I giggled he was kissing down my neck and all the way to the edge of my shoulder it was a bit of a turn on as well and my giggles quickly turned into a sigh of pleasure.'Is it working yet are you getting turned on or do I have to try harder''No it's working' I breathed really hard. He had my shirt off by then and I was just getting his shirt off when there was a knock at the front door. I put my shirt back on and followed him out through the kitchen and lounge to the front door.'What are they doing here?' I heard Edward mutterer. I tried to find out who through their mind but because I'm pregnant it blocks off all of my senses and there for my mind reading and shield doesn't work I can still smell everything and see everything but as for my other senses they don't work.'Who Edward?' I asked he opened the door and there they stood Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie Great I thought so much for our little holiday of just the two of us well three if you really think about it.'Hi Love birds' Jasper said.'Hi' we both said at the same time'You guys are the only ones here right?' I said I was still feeling really dizzy I gripped Edward's shirt to support myself he tried to grabbed me to try to steady me then I was falling he wasn't quick enough.'Bella honey can you hear me' I couldn't tell who it was it was a female's voice but I don't think it was my mother or Esme. No it was Alice I felt someone picking me up and putting me on something soft it was probably the couch. 'We need to get some food into her she probably hasn't eaten all day''No she hasn't I'll go and get her something' my eyes fluttered open when I heard Edward walk out of the front door'What Happened where is Edward going' I whispered to Alice'To get you some food from some where. Where are you two going anyway?' Emmett asked he is so big that just looking at him makes me giggle when I did giggle he knew why and he smiled back at me.'To the out house that my parents own in Seattle for awhile until we decide we want to leave' I answered Edward was back by then.'Hey are you okay I think we should take you see a doctor I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby' Edward said he had a few bags of food with him he handed them to Jasper who went and sat them on the cupboard.'Please tell me you got me Ice Cream because if you did you would be the best fiancé in the world I'm serious to' I asked'Yes I did get you Ice cream''Good can I have some?''Yeah I'll get you some' Alice Laughed'We'll go out and get the bags. Oh and Edward Alice packed you a suitcase full of clothes too' Jasper said Jasper and Emmett went out and got the bags. Why'll Rosalie and Alice went and got my ice Cream.'So what do you think will you go and see a doctor' He asked'I'll considerate''Good' he leaned down and kissed my forehead.'Ok here is your Ice Cream Miss Bella' Alice said handing me the bowl of ice cream I took it from her and sat it on my bulge Edward sat me up and snuck in behind me so that I was lying across his lap. He picked up the spoon and started feeding me I laughed'What? Are you laughing at' he asked'Your feeding me like a baby it's cute''I'm just getting some practice in before the baby comes' he answered feeding me more then shoving a spoon full of ice cream in his own mouth.'This is really good we should buy this all the time''Ok remind me when we get our own house okay but can I feed myself now' he handed me spoon just as he was about to he shoved another spoonful in his mouth.'So how long are you guys staying here anyway?' Rosalie asked coming to sit on the end of the couch.'We are going the rest of the way to Seattle tomorrow we need to go shopping first and then we'll go and stay at the house that mum and dad own just outside of Seattle near the beach nobody goes out there because it's a private beach' Alice's face lit up.'Ok will there be enough room''Yeah mum and dad were going to give it to Edward and I after we get married anyway we were talking about it the other night.''Really. Well I'm ready for bed what about you Miss Swan?' Edward asked seductively, I knew exactly what he was thinking without even reading his mind.'Excuse me Mr Cullen you wouldn't be trying to get in my pants would you?''No I'm just really tired I've been driving all day and I want you to myself for a couple of hours is that such a crime''Is that how long it takes you Edward' Emmett laughed'That has nothing to do with you Emmett and so what you're just jealous you can't last longer than five minutes' I answered standing up and pulling Edward with me through the kitchen and to the bedroom. 'I need a shower want to help me' I asked wrapping my arms around him; he walked us backwards into the bathroom grabbing towels along the way too, He ran the shower while I got undressed. When I walked in there he was already in the shower I got in and he pulled the hair tie out of my hair and pulled me close come to his chest, he started to kiss me deeply and I kissed him deeply back he was pushing me up against the wall now and he started to kiss down my neck, I was sinking into his touch just like always did but as usual it was different to other times it was always different with him never the same enjoyable but never the same. When we finished he carried me back to the room and laying me on the bed 'Is this round two?' I asked when he took my hair towel away and threw it on the floor.'No I'm not back for round two just yet. Where are your pyjamas?' he asked raising his eyebrows up and down.'There the ones with the lacy waist band on them in my suitcase. Well of course they are in my suitcase because if they were in yours I would be a little suspicious of that' I answered'You never know I might just keep them in my suit case for the smell' he raised his eyebrows with my favourite crooked smile making my heart start to beat really fast, 'What is this?' he pulled out a piece of lingerie I hadn't even known I'd put in there.'There for later on down the track after the baby is born because I don't think it will fit me now' I said utterly uninterested until he put them on and started to put them on and came towards me 'Edward take it off it isn't funny someone could walk in and I don't want everyone to know that I have it so leave alone' he shook his head.'No I think there for now and if you it of then you take it off' he demanded I put my pyjamas on and pulled the lace towards me making him lay on top of me so I could kiss him I got it off. When we heard a sound it was coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room'Please tell me there not doing what I think there doing because if they are I will be seriously scared for life' I whispered to him he climbed off of me laid flat on his back next to me just holding my hand and playing with my fingers before getting up and putting his shirt on he got back on the bed and started to play with my fingers again.'I think they are' He answered when suddenly my pyjama pants felt wet I turned to look at Edward.'I think my water just broke' I looked at him shocked. He jumped off the bed and started yelling out.'Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. We need to leave now and get Bella to a hospital, Alice call Carlisle and the others. While I get Bella to the hospital' Edward said there was panic strong in his voice. I was running around and picking up my things as I went and packing them in my bag I quickly changed when a very sharp pain cut across my stomach I screamed in pain and they flitted to my side standing over me'The contractions have started and boy are they painful' I said grabbing I think it was Rosalie's hand and squeezed it another one came 'Edward get me to the hospital right now because the contractions are really painful.' I panted.'Ok let's go Jasper, Alice can you two drop off the key and check us out I'm taking Bella to the Hospital' he explained in an anxious tone, he carried me out to the car and put me on the back seat.'Edward stay in the back with me Emmett you drive and where's Alice why isn't she here?' I asked 'Oh god not another contraction' I squeezed Edward's hand and Rosalie's we were just outside the St John's Hospital in Seattle Emmett swung into the driveway. Edward carried me into the reception at emergency.'Um my fiancé is having a baby' Edward said I had one hand in his hair when another contraction came I screamed.'Get me a wheel chair now' I panted baring my teeth at Edward it really wasn't his fault but the pain was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my entire life. 'Ok can we get a wheel chair now or I swear I will scream' my face was red as, the contractions weren't easing up. They put me in the room and Edward sat on the bed with me holding my hand.'Carlisle, Esme, Renee, Charlie josh and Katie Steven and Toni and everyone else is out in the waiting room.' He said a nurse walked in and checked one of the machines they had me hooked up to.'Okay sweetie you're fully dilated I'll go get a doctor' she walked away and a minute later she was back in with a doctor. 'Okay if you sit up behind her head and hold her hands' Edward moved up behind my head and grabbed my hands'Okay now Bella on the count of three push okay. One two three PUSH!' the doctor said I grabbed Edward's hands and pushed the pain was even more excruciating than the contractions. 'Okay the baby is crowning.' the doctor said again after the screaming and panting had started and finished'This is all your fault that I'm in this pain I swear if you ever put me through this again I swear I will damage you' I panted I was crying and hot. Edward just smiled at me and looked worried 'Don't even think about it there is no way in hell I am doing this again got it don't care how hard you beg, you want a baby you can have it.''We are just past the shoulders Bella I need you to give me one more big push ok' I nodded'You can do this Bella' Edward kissed my forehead'No I can't it hurts to much I don't want to do this anymore make it go away Edward please make the pain stop hurting' I leaned back up against him'Yes you can now do what the doctor said and PUSH' he said I pushed as hard as I could there was a tiny little cry and he was out after being in labour for twenty six hours he was out.'Congratulations you have a beautiful healthy baby Boy' I reached out for him and the nurse handed him to me'Hey baby my beautiful baby boy' I said rubbing my fingers along his cheek and Edward did the same thing.'I'll go and get the others and then come back ok' he whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek and the baby's then went out 'Hey guys do you want to come meet your Grandson and nephew' he was back in with me just as quick.'Oh my god he's so tiny and cute' Renee said through the sobs Esme was crying as well.'You did a good job my son' Carlisle put his arm around Edward's shoulder'You made that with my baby girl and now it will be your turn to take on the little brat I mean Bella not the baby either' he said putting his hand on Edward's other shoulder, Edward came and sat on the bed with me and Katie took a picture.'Do you want to hold your grandson?' I asked Renee and Esme, Renee took him from me and they past him around the room Alice was holding him and she looked at him with gloating affection so did everyone else.'Do you have a name?' Alice asked when she handed him to Rosalie and Emmett I looked up at Edward and he nodded'Connor Dylan Swan Cullen. Then that way he has a bit of all of us in him except it will just be more of Edward and I well there is a little bit of Charlie and Renee as well' I said groggily the nurse was writing it down and put it on his tag to put on his ankle. I was so tired all that pushing and the drugs were just starting to work so it was making me sleepy.'I want one' Rosalie said to Emmett when she gave Connor to Katie and Josh before they handed him back to me.'Okay do you want to start now or later' he said grabbing her around the waist.'Now' she said pulling him even closer.'Hey!!! Not in front of the baby thanks' Edward growled at them.'Ok it's time for the first feed' the nurse walked in and said. They kissed and waved us goodbye, the nurse showed me how to hold him, then what to do when he's finished. When I started it took him a minute to take to it but he finally did Edward was sitting across from me taking pictures.'Do you really have to I'm not exactly looking very photogenic at the moment''Don't worry you always look beautiful to me and besides I have strict orders from Toni and Alice to get photos for the baby album' he said he clicked the camera again at me I bought Connor up to my shoulder and started to pat his back and rub it. Edward put his arms out and I handed him to him and took the camera from him and took a couple of pictures. I laid my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes I was asleep within seconds then the nurse came in to wake me up to feed Connor again. It didn't take him as long to take to it unlike last time Edward was asleep in the chair on the side of the bed I cradled Connor to one side and shook Edward.'Edward, Edward''What? What is it' he said looking around the room in alarm.'Nothing. Why don't you go home and get some sleep' I answered rubbing his hair he had his head resting on his arms, he grabbed my hand and held it to his face.'No its okay I'd much rather stay here with you and Connor I'll curl up on the bed with you too' he answered getting up from the chair and climbing on the bed with me and I put Connor in the middle of us and that is the way we slept all night. When I woke up Edward had already been down and had his morning coffee and breakfast was sitting on the table.'Where's Connor' I asked anxiously'It's okay Bella there just getting him ready so we can take him home' He answered stroking my cheek 'Now why don't you have some breakfast and then you can get dressed and we will go get him I need to tell you something as well''What' I said walking over to the table and sitting down to eat.'Well Connor kind of had his hand resting on my chest when I was cuddling him today and well he sort of showed me what was he was dreaming about I couldn't read his mind so that means he's like you there but I think our son has a little talent of his own' he said with such gloating affection that it was like he worshipped him. I gave him some of my pancakes and he swallowed them happily he stole the plate from underneath me and kept feeding himself.'Ok where are my clothes' I said when I was finally full'Over on the end of the bed go put them on and then we will call the nurse to bring Connor back okay' he said leaning over me and kissed me it was a soft kind of kiss but soon became more serious and I was pulling him towards me he picked me up and put me on the bed and laying on top of me but he quickly jumped off to go and lock the door and then came back I took his shirt off and deepened the kiss he was pulling my top off and my pants he kept going and going he didn't stop to the point that when we finally started it was painful to start off you know when people say that it is really painful that first time well it was like that but still so amazing it was hard to think with so many sensations pulling my attention to that particular place at the same time even at the slightest touch he would send an shiver down my spine his lips and hands took possession of my body and I pulled back a bit to breath but it was more of a sigh then a breath. We lay back after that.'Damn that's a first I've never done it in a hospital before' I said after wood's he looked like he was half asleep.'Well now you have how do you feel after everything I mean' he answered I'd never seen him so tired'Fine. You look really tired' I answered touching the bags under his eyes'Yeah well when we're doing what we were just doing. You wear me out' he answered I looked at him gaped mouth.'Oh really well I will leave you alone next time I get the urge or you do' I said starting to get up but he pulled me back into the circle of his arms.'I meant it in a good way not a bad way I'm glad you do if you didn't we wouldn't have a son at the moment' he answered pulling me closer'I'll get dressed and you should too so we can get the baby and go do you still want to go to Seattle because I do' I asked'So that's it then you use me for pleasure then ditch me isn't that my job.' he laughed 'Yeah that would probably be a good idea just us to get away for awhile' he answered he got off the bed and had his clothes on quicker than I did. The nurse walked in then'There's my beautiful baby boy' I reached out for him and kissed his forehead the nurse signed us out and then Edward left to get the car'Okay family are you ready to go' Edward said'Um what are we going to put him in' I asked'The baby seat I got it earlier this morning' he said taking Connor out of my arms and putting him in the seat then tried to get the buckles and failed'I'll get it' I took the buckles and did them up with no worries then turned and smiled at Edward.'What would I do without you''I don't know probably go insane or lose your head or something along those lines.' I kissed his forehead then got in the passenger side of the car. Connor started to scream when we were just on the out skirts of Port Angeles.'Do you want to stop just up at that service station and I will feed him' I suggested'Yeah that's probably a good idea I need to get gas anyway' he pulled into the service station 'Do you want a coffee and something eat?' he asked when I was getting in the back with Connor'Yes please I don't care what to eat can you also get a couple of bottles of water too thank you' I smiled and unfastened the buckles of Connor's seat and took him out of the Car to get a pillow and climbed in the back again he was still crying. 'Okay baby it's okay here you go' he took to it straight away, I had to eventually swap him over onto the opposite side and he started screaming when I did but he eventually stopped when he was feeding again. There was a tap on the window,'Hey sweetheart can I have some of your milk I'm hungry' I couldn't reach the lock he came in the back seat and was trying to get to me I tried to scream but he had his hand over my mouth I managed to get Connor in his seat he was scream the guy was still trying to get at me I couldn't bite him because if my venom went into his veins there would be trouble, I closed my eyes I was trying to reach Connor to make sure he was ok but I couldn't reach him he was scream that was the only sign I had that he was ok I was as weak as a human woman and this guy was strong not as strong as a vampire but he was amazingly strong. Just as I was about to give up and stop struggling Edward pulled open the door and threw the guy off of me and to the ground there was a police officer not that faraway he came and grabbed the guy before Edward could get a punch in because one punch from him and the guy would be dead. I was crying so bad it hurt I pulled my top back up and grabbed Connor from his seat and cradled him to my heart to try and calm him down Edward put his arms around both of us for awhile before putting Connor in his seat and pulling me to him I had never cried so hard before.'Shh Bella it's okay your safe now it's alright' his heart was calming me down as well as his voice the police man came and got a statement from me and suggested that we head of.'Is it okay if I sit in the back and finish feeding the baby he's screaming enough as it is?' I asked the police officer through the sobs.'Yes that is fine and I am so sorry for what happened usually this place is so quiet and safe''It's okay officer it wasn't your fault this happened' Edward said no doubt deep down he was blaming himself. He did end up getting the food it was now on the floor of the car in the backseat. 'Are you okay?' he asked.'I'm fine but I will be much better when we are away from this place and Connor is feed properly with no interruptions' I answered I got him back out of his seat and started to feed him, when I finished burping him I put him back in his seat grabbed the bag of food and climbed into the front seat I sat Edward's coffee in the cup holder and mine I started to drink the water it felt good when it went down my throat he put his hand on my knee and made me jump.'I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump like that' he moved hand from my knee and I brought it back and put my hand over his my hand was shaking a little but he grasped it firm and then held it like that.'Don't be it wasn't your fault I'll just be jumpy for a little while then it will stop once we are really away from this place' I grabbed his hand even tighter and my hands stopped shaking as I did. We reached Seattle and went to Westfield shopping centre'Okay can reach into the glove box and hand me out that little blue pieces of paper' he pointed.'Since when do you have a disability?' I raised an eyebrow'Um well you see I have this really hot fiancé and every time I look at her I go week at knees' he smugly answered he pulled into the disability park and put the disability permit on the dashboard then got out.'Do you want to get a trolley so that I can put Connor in it so I'm not carrying him around please' I asked'Don't need to I got this when I went to get his seat I got one of those things you do up and the baby is in side' he answered'Okay we will still need a trolley because we don't have a pram, he has no clothes, no nappies and no dummy so we need a trolley and we need groceries as well' I smiled at him he came closer to me and pinned me up against the car and pulled himself as close to me as he could get and kissed me as hard as he could.'Is that better did I get that disgusting guy they call a human's taste out of your mouth' he asked'Yes definitely can't beat your kisses I don't think anyone could your kisses hold too much power for anyone else's so don't worry your pretty safe' I smiled at him 'We better get our baby out of the car before he thinks we have abandoned him. I can't believe he slept the whole way after what happened today he really is his father's son' I laughed he shook his head and grabbed Connor out of his seat he was still asleep when I put him in the carrier as we walked inside.'Isabella Swan' I didn't notice where the voice came from because I was talking to Edward I knew the voice from somewhere I just wasn't sure where. I looked up.'Kristy Goodall. Hey! What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be over in Sydney, Australia?' I asked after we had hugged.'I know, but we came back. Who are these two cuties?''Oh I'm so sorry Edward this is Kristy Goodall she was my best friend in prep still is. Kristy this is my fiancé Edward we've been together since twelfth grade and this little guy is our son Connor he was born yesterday at four fifty pm where's your little rugrat' I asked'He's gorgeous and my little rugrat is with her father not that faraway' she answered'Oh Ryan is here with you' that stunned me Ryan and I had been going out when I was in year eleven and it got hot and heavy for awhile there.'Aunt Bella' Sienna grabbed hold of my leg'Sienna hey gorgeous look what I have' I leant down and showed her Connor'Ooh baby can I have him' she asked'No he's mine his name is Connor and this is Edward. Edward this is Sienna and Ryan' I said standing up he was still as cute as ever he walked over and hugged me.'Baby Bells' he said kissing my cheek it still had the same effect on me as it always did made me melt into a million pieces.'Hey Ryan this is my fiancé Edward and our son Connor' I said going to stand by Edward's side he was playing around with Sienna. Edward shook Ryan's hand and then came back to my side.'Well um we best be going we want to get to the house before it gets too late and we have another hours drive so we will have to catch up sometime' I hugged Kristy and Sienna said good bye to them and Ryan and we kept walking.'Okay do you want to tell me what that was all about with that Ryan?' he demanded'Um well Ryan and I used to date and well we got a little hot and heavy between us for awhile but with me and Ryan it was more of a physical relationship rather than like we have balance and I wouldn't trade that for the world' I said kissing his cheek.'I thought I was your first?''You were my first Ryan was the first guy I kissed though''I guess that's okay then just as long as he was just your first kiss and not your first. Now if we go over to that baby store over there we can pick up a basinet, clothes, nappies and cot and there's a supermarket just down there and other shops are spread around here okay let's go' he pushed me forward and I went.'How about this?' he asked holding up a blue jumpsuit'What size is it?''Quadruple zero is that right''Yeah grab a couple of them he'll probably need it. Grab him some singlet's too if you find some darling please' I said smiling a huge smile at him in the end we ended up with about eleven different outfits he had already got the basinet and cot when just as we were got to the check out Connor woke up and started to cry he needed his dipper changed 'can you pay for this and I'll go change his nappy' I said.'Will you be okay by yourself or do you want to wait I will come with you?' he asked.'Um I'll be okay it's not that far from here anyway I'll meet you at the grocery store okay' I tried to keep my voice as level as possibly and it worked because I walked off to go change Connor's nappy, in the Maternity room and it was amazing it was like a lounge room it took all of a second to change Connor's nappy and I was out of there straight away and down at the grocers.'So what do we need in here''Um lot's of things just grab food and whatever else we need so we can go because this one is getting a little restless and I think his father need's some quiet time as well''How can you tell?' he demanded raising his eyebrows.'Call it women's intuition or the fact that I know you both to well' I answered as we walked around the supermarket when we got the checkout he paid and we were on our way to the house it was an hours drive from Westfield to the house.'Wow that's changed since the last time I was here Steven and Toni I'll bet' I scowled'Have you got a key or is it already open' he asked'No I have a key card because we kept getting a lot of break ins so dad thought it would be easier this way then if we lost it or it got stolen he could just cancel it' I answered pulling the card out of my purse Edward grabbed Connor out of his car seat and we walked up to the door. When we walked inside it was completely different to the last time I was here all new furniture and the televisions had been changed to Plasma's that sat on the walk and the Kitchen and dining room were now joined into one when we went up to the bedrooms there were three main bedrooms and then 4 guest bedroom.'I'll go get the stuff out of the boot and you can tell me where to take it' I sat on the couch with Connor while he went and got the luggage.'Okay the basinet leave that down here and the cot up in the main bedroom put one baby monitor down here and the other up in the bedroom and the suitcases as well and then we can go and swim' I answered.'What are we going to do with Connor?' he asked because he was asleep on my knee.'bring him with us he can swim or didn't you know that just joking he can't really he will need a bath tonight though I think' I said following him upstairs and pointing to the bedroom where he needed to put the suitcases in the main bedroom it was beautiful there was a huge white bed in the centre of the room with two French doors that opened on to a beautiful patio on the third story building. I laid down on the bed with Connor and laid him on my chest I was really tired all of a sudden but I got up and gave Edward Connor and went and changed when I walked out he had already changed and got Connor changed I watched his eyes pop out of his head and I could hear his heart accelerate.'Are you okay? Your heart is a bit racy there' I asked I'd never gotten that reaction out of him before.'Yeah it's fine oh I wish you could read my mind right now because there are lots of things I would like to say to you that I can't put into words around the baby' he laughed I smacked his arm and we walked back downstairs only to find. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Steven, Toni, Josh and Katie standing in the lounge room.'What are you guys doing?' Katie asked looking at my bikini is it really not that obvious.'Oh Bella don't be mean' Steven said he was reading my thoughts well let him read this STEVEN LEAVE ME ALONE.'Don't snap at Katie Bella it isn't her fault she just asked a question' Josh said giving me a dirty look'I wasn't snapping at Katie I just nothing sorry Katie' she was about to answer when she saw the purple bruises on my legs.'What are they from' she looked from me to Edward and then Steven and josh noticed the bruises'who did this Bella?' he glared at Edward'It wasn't Edward. There was this guy at the service station and he attacked me when I was feeding Connor on the back seat but Edward got him off me before he could really do anything or any damage to the baby' I answered Apologize to him Steven NOW!!! you.'I'm sorry Edward I know that you would never do anything like that to her' he sincerely apologized patting his shoulder. Edward and I walked outside to the beach, grabbing towels on the way they followed us just as quickly with towels and a big beach umbrella, Edward laid our towel down then he, Connor and I went and got in the water it wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either it was just right I dangled Connor's feet in the water and he started to scream and crying I stood up and pulled him to my chest.'I don't think he likes the water to much that isn't going to be very helpful when we give him a bath tonight' Edward said Rosalie walked over then.'I'll take him give him here' she said taking him. As soon as Connor was out of my arms I turned to Edward he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me out deeper I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.'I wonder if this is what they meant by a sex on the beach' I giggled and he laughed at me.'I don't think so but you should try and catch me if you can' then he was gone there was something underneath me touching my feet.'Edward this isn't funny stop it' something did it again 'Edward I'm serious it isn't funny' then he popped up behind me and grabbed me around the waist I screamed.'What is it what's wrong?' he asked I turned around and smacked him on the arm.'That wasn't funny you really scared me' I pouted.'Bella I'm kind of hungry' he said with his crooked smile we where further out in the water now'What do you mean by hungry?' I asked he bought his face closer to my neck my head went to the side.'May I?' I gulped and then I felt his fangs pierce my neck it hurt until the endorphins kicked in then I was pulling him closer I started to feel dizzy that was when I pulled back my blood was still on his lips I bent down and kissed his lips and his hands moved up my back to the tie on my bikini and untied it I pulled back and looked at him but he just stared.'Hey Connor has to drink from them I don't particularly want them exposed' I said he didn't care he just continued to kiss me I pushed him away instead of kissing him back and redid up my tie at the back of my neck and then got off of him. He pulled me back but I walked away and continued on to the shore.'Bella your killing me over here don't walk away' he yelled out to me and then fell back into the water I turned and looked at him and then smiled at him and kept walking onto the shore and got Connor out of pram and sat on the towel underneath umbrella with my sunglasses, I sat Connor on my knees he looked so much like Edward in so many ways but in so many others he looked like me I smiled at my little boy and when I looked down at my top to fix it when I looked up Connor was smiling at me'Well that is certainly a big smile what is that for?' I asked everyone turned around and looked at me and came running over and stood behind me as Connor placed his hand to my chest and showed me and him and he was saying that he loved me and everyone else was there too, I bent forward and kissed his forehead before standing up and going inside.'I think I better feed you then give you a bath before putting you to bed' I said then I feed him on the bed and burped him then undressed him until he was in just his nappy and walked downstairs.'Hey Bella how long do you need to cook the choc chip cookies?' Josh asked me'how long does it say to cook them for in the recipe book' I said'Until they are golden brown''Well keep an eye on them till they are golden brown' I said sarcastically'I tried to tell him that but no Bella will know how to cook them properly' Katie yelled out Josh ran into the lounge room and scooped her up off the couch and carried her upstairs whispering in her ear and saying disturbing thing that I did not want to hear through his thoughts or come out of his mouth. I walked through the kitchen and threw to the bathroom and turned on the taps and filled the bath testing the water to make sure it wasn't to hot for him and then I realized I forgot his towel with in seconds Alice passed it to me.'Here you go Bella' she said'thanks Alice can you go and tell everyone that if they hear screaming I'm just giving Connor a bath' I told her laying his towel on the floor and taking his nappy off. When I laid him down in the water he didn't scream once Alice was standing over the top of me pulling faces at him and his face spread into a huge grin the bath didn't bother him once Alice stood back when I pulled him out of the bath and he smelt like strawberries and baby lotion.'Where is Edward?' I asked Alice with a sceptical look on my face.'Um…. I think he is out on the patio with Jasper, Emmett, Steven drinking wait yep they are.' She said.'Okay' I followed her out of the bathroom and onto the patio.'Why does my son smell like strawberries Bella?' Edward asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.'Because I just gave him a bath why do you think and it smells good that's why' I answered Edward walked over and kissed Connor on the head. 'I better get him inside before he catches a cold then I am putting him in his basinet why'll I cook tea' I said kissing his cheek and started to walk away Edward pulled me back and kissed me long and hard, it was really hard when he was kissing me like this to keep any coherent thoughts, it took all my concentration to remember that I had Connor cradled to my chest.'Dude that is my sister's butt your feeling and I don't really appreciate watching it or seeing your dirty thoughts in my head' Steven said as I pulled away, laughing and removing Edward's hand from my butt. I had Connor dressed and in his Basinet with in seconds, he smiled up at someone behind me which was his father I walked over to the kitchen and started puling things out of the fridge, When I grabbed the pan out of the cupboard and heated up the oil to cook the bacon when Edward came up behind me with his beer in his hand I could smell it on his breath and taste it when he kissed me before.'you know if you think your going get laid tonight just because you've been drinking then your wrong' I said as he slid his hands underneath my shirt and started to rub his hand along my stomach and then up to my breast.

'Nope I was just thinking that I am the luckiest guy alive' he said when I put the salad and bacon in the bowl for tea the meat was already cooked so I started to set the table when Connor cried out I pulled away from him but Rose had already picked him up I went into the lounge

'Teas ready' Alice beat me to it Edward took Connor from Rose and sat down next to me he I was just finishing when he said

'Can you take him please?' I took him from his father and left the table with an annoyed look on my face he ran after me and caught me on the stairs'What's wrong?' he asked looking like he didn't really care.

'Nothing don't look so concerned' I scolded I really wasn't in the mood for his drunken talk Steven, Emmett and Jasper knew how much I hated Edward when he was drunk he was mean and then he would do anything to get what he wanted even if that meant accidentally hurting you to get it. But I wasn't going to let him do it this time,'What's that supposed to mean''It just means that every time you get some kind of Alcohol in you, You turn into this huge jackass and then doing that would just be like an incredible ass hole who I can't stand and I can't raise this baby on my own you know I'm not one of those single parents who got knocked up by her alcoholic boyfriend who is an asshole every time he starts drinking and you know what Edward I don't want to marry you if this is what your going to be like so here is your ring and you can put it back on my finger when you've grown up a bit and stop acting like a perverted creep I'm not your personal sex slave I can't do it all the time ever since sex came into our relationship that's all it's been about we swore it wasn't going to be like that' I cried everyone was listening now I could tell they had stopped talking.

'Bella it isn't like that at all and it's not like I forced my self on you, you wanted it as much as I did and I don't act like an complete jackass when I drink at all' he yelled back at me he let go of my arm and I walked up the stairs and packed a bag with my clothes and Connor's picked him up my hand bag suite case and walked downstairs

'Where are you going?' he asked running after me when I walked out the door 'Is this what you do every time things get hard or you can't deal with them you run Bella.' Edward asked when I put Connor in his seat.'No I don't but I'm not staying here why'll your like this so I'm going home I need time and space I'll talk to you when you get back' I sobbed he wasn't going to be the one who left me this time I kissed his cheek 'I'll always love you, you know that right' I whispered in his ear, then got in the car and drove. I was going to drive home that's where I would go until he could get him self together and grow up a bit I had to stop to break down in tears I was just outside of Seattle when I broke down I couldn't handle it anymore and climbed into the back to feed Connor who was also crying because he was tired and hungry but not so much the hungry now but tired I patted his bum as he went to sleep I strapped him back into his seat and continued to drive I was home within a couple of hours after that

'Mummy, daddy are you here' I cried out they cam running into the lounge room.

'Bella honey what's wrong what are you doing home without the others' Renee asked as she drew me close for a hug and then I clasped to the ground Connor was out of my arms and in Charlies. Renee held me on the floor before helping me upstairs to shower when I got out of the shower and went to hop into bed Charlie handed me Connor and I feed him burped him and rocked him to sleep

'What happened baby?' Charlie asked'remember how I told you how when Edward drinks sometimes he be a bit demanding well Steven decided to give him a drink and well he just went weird and I couldn't take it he didn't hurt me or touch me he would never do that its just it was driving me mad just staying there listening to him' then my phone rang before he could get in a reply

'Hello!'

'Bella its me please come back I need you' he pleaded

'Do you need me or my body take your pick?' I asked him a little angry my dad sat there with a frustrated look upon his face as if he wanted to take the phone from me and then scream at Edward and that was exactly what he was thinking

'No I need your body but I need you and Connor as well so please comeback please' he started to plead again then Connor started to cry.

'I'm sorry Edward I have to go Connor is crying I love you bye'

'I'll just come see you then give me 5 minutes and open your window' I started to say no but the line went dead before I could by now my dad had already left and was out the door I walked over to my window and opened my window before putting Connor on the bed and pulled out the crib from my closet and setting it up Connor started to scream when I walked back in there he and picked him up he stopped completely I laid him down in his crib but he just screamed even more Fun! I thought this is what I have to put up with all night I picked him back up just as Edward jumped through my window and in that moment

'What's wrong with my little man' he said as he came over and took Connor from my arms and he bounced him lightly and his cries turned into whimpers 'see he just needed his daddy and everything would be fine' he said before laying Connor back down in his crib then turned to look at me

'I'm sorry I ran off like that it's just I was so angry with Steven, Emmett and Jasper they know I hate it when you drink its like you have this different personality I don't care when I'm drinking it's just you scare me when you drink too much' I cried he walked over and put me on the bed under the covers before stripping down to his boxers and doing the same.

'I'm the one who should be sorry I should never of treated you like that and I would be surprised if your dad punch me in the face tomorrow' I heard my Dad and Mum laughed outside my door 'But I never meant to hurt you. Can you forgive me because I really can't live without you Bella or my little mini me' he chuckled before wrapping me up in his arms and holding me tight around the waste.

'Of course I forgive you can I have my ring back now?' I asked he let go of me for a second before coming back and putting my engagement ring back on my finger and putting his arms back around my waist we talked for ages just about nothing in particular just talked it felt good to do it though.

'Do you ever think about what it might be like if we had used that extra piece of protection and Connor wasn't here right now' he asked me looking up at my ceiling looked at him.

'Yeah when I'm feeding him and my breasts really hurt or he bites me or decides to push his hand right into my boob as if he is trying to push more milk out' I giggled when I looked up he gave me that crooked grin and I reached up to kiss him he was just about to deepen it when Connor started to cry my Mum walked in at that moment

'Do you want me too take him while you too talk?' mum asked

'No it's okay I think he is probably hungry and needs to be fed then changed so I will do that then put him back to bed but thanks anyway mummy' I smiled

'Ok you kids have a goodnight my favourite grandson' My mum cooed

'Mum he's your only grandson' I giggled when I looked over at Edward he was already asleep mum had already left the room by then. 'You know Connor I'm gonna do Everything in my power to keep you safe for the rest of your life no matter what happens never ever forget how much mummy loves you' I whispered to Connor while he fed.


End file.
